


When You Come Back to Me Again

by Tea4T



Series: Oneshots based on Music [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a song, Emotional, One Shot, Reflection, a look at Keith and Shiro's relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea4T/pseuds/Tea4T
Summary: They never gave up on each other. No matter what happened. They had each other.A look at the relationship between Keith and Shiro.





	When You Come Back to Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> This little one-shot is based on Garth Brooks' song "When you come back to me again." It was used for the movie Frequency in 2000 and was the lead single off his Scarecrow album. I love this song, and I thought about Keith and Shiro almost every time I listened to it. I love their relationship as mentor and mentee and as siblings. 
> 
> Also, here's a link to the music video because none of Garth's songs are on Spotify or Youtube... 
> 
> https://vimeo.com/70311696 
> 
> please listen to the song! It's really good and emotional.

After Keith’s dad passed, Keith felt as if he was a ship out on the ocean at the mercy of the sea. He was tossed about, from home to home. Never staying in one place for long because no one seemed to want him. It was the same story ever time; _it just wasn’t the right fit, he was hard to handle, he was this, and he was that._ Keith was never right for them. Ever family wanted more then he could give. He felt lost and broken, wandering aimlessly through life. Keith hoped, he prayed that one-day things would change, that he would find solid ground or that the seas would calm down enough to see where he was going.

When that day finally came, Keith was apprehensive. _Was this truly a lighthouse in the harbour or a trick of a tired sailor’s mind?_ Although, the more Shiro came around, the brighter the light emitting from him became. That light shone faithfully for Keith. Shiro’s light broke through the crashing waves of Keith chaotic life and brought his sinking soul home.

Shiro taught Keith that someone still believed in him. Believed that he could be _something_ , that Keith could overcome his hardship and grow to believe in himself. Shiro never gave up on him. No matter what happened Keith would always have someone in his corner. He would always have a lighthouse to follow home. Even when Keith got lost in his head, or caught up in the mess of life, Shiro’s voice kept him hanging out. _Kept him grounded._

Over the course of their time in space, Keith still always went back to him. Shiro never gave up on him so why should he give up on Shiro. He fought to bring Shiro back to them again and again. Nothing could stand in his way. During their fight at the cloning facility, Keith tried to undo what had been done to Shiro. He kept reaching out for Shiro in every way possible. On a prayer, in a phrase, _I’ll never give up on you. You promised me that. I love you._

For Shiro, just like when Keith was a kid, a voice draws him out it keeps him hanging on. Against all the odds, Keith’s voice breaks through the chaos and brings him back. Keith is his lighthouse, shining its light across the water, through the fog, leading him home.

_Again, and again, it’s a never-ending cycle. They never stop reaching for each other. Not until they reach the circle’s end._

When Shiro wakes up, all his yesterdays are in front of him, unfolding like a mystery. Although they’re different, _altered_. Keith has changed all that is and use to be. Things are better, they have been changed, opened each other’s eye, learned from one another.

They keep coming back to each other. They need the other to stay connected, to stay grounded. _They are connected_ , as if through some cosmic energy. Always reaching out, always coming back.

_Again and again._

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how you liked this story! I live for comments and kudos! Also, I like constructive feedback, I needed to learn to improve, so please let me know what I need to work on! 
> 
> I know I have a few other stories on the go that need to be finished... I'm working on them... I have just hit some bad writer's block so I have to try something else.


End file.
